


Eternal

by WasabiMalec



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come to join the immortal team if you haven't already, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, Islands, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Part 2, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, willing immortal malec into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Part 2 of the immortal Malec wedding fic -- wedding night/honeymoon from Alec's POV(mild smut, it's not much)





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill, I'm so sorry. Finals suck

The gentle waves beat along the warm sand, the sound reverberating into the nighttime. On a quiet tropical island, the stars twinkled brightly above and cast an ethereal glow on the small building below. Alec wasn’t even sure what island they were on, or where in the world it was located. 

Quite frankly, he didn’t really care where Magnus had portalled them after the reception. He was so eager to be somewhere, just the two of them, relishing this new bond between them. 

And especially this feeling, their bodies slick with sweat and pressed against each other. Magnus’s hard chest firm against his back, gripping his waist tightly. The feel of Magnus’s hot lips on his neck as he plunged deeper inside of him, making Alec groan and mewl in pleasure. Alec laying on his side, one hand reached back to tangle in Magnus’s hair, grabbing roughly to bring him even closer. 

They’ve had sex plenty of times before, each time as bone-chilling and beautiful as the last. But after today, after sharing his love in front of family and friends…in front of everyone from their worlds. It was like their relationship was completely new and completely familiar, all at once. Everything inside of Alec was burning fiercely as he clung to this incredible man. 

His husband. Magnus was his _husband_. 

The delight of that thought was cut off by a long moan pouring from Alec’s lips, unable to control as Magnus took him with a ferocity and tenderness that drove him wild. 

“Alexander…” Magnus’s voice was heady and lustful, a groan quickly following his words. With one last kiss beneath Alec’s ear, their highs peaked together, and they came tumbling down with gasps of air as their bodies stayed clung together. 

Alec breathed in deeply through his nose, gathering as much oxygen as he could while he turned onto his back, an arm reaching out to keep Magnus near. 

“Stamina rune or not, we might need to take a break.” 

The comment made Magnus chuckle as he propped himself up, snapping his fingers to clean up the mess they made. Upon arriving to their bungalow, they’d already indulged in each other passionately against one of the walls in the living room and in the hot tub on their patio. 

While Alec fully intended to keep his hands all over Magnus’s body on this honeymoon, a break would probably do them some good. 

Magnus leaned closer to him, pressing his lips on the hot skin above his heart. 

“Mmmm, that’s probably wise. I’ve just been so eager to get my hands on you all day.” Magnus moved closer to Alec, lying on top of his hard body as he rested his chin on his hands, lying flat on Alec’s chest. 

His mystical cat eyes stared back at him, gleaming in shades of gold that never ceased to captivate Alec. Those eyes were a consistent reminder of how incredible of a man he’s been lucky enough to love. 

And now, they were here. Married and immortal. They got to be like this forever. Wrapped in each other’s arms, holding each other closely, whispering their love into each other’s ears as they promised themselves to this bond. 

Alec always hoped he could meet someone that would make him happy, that would free him from his own prison, that would let him embrace who he was…

But this? He never, ever could have imagined this. He would never truly understand how he was worthy of this but he would hold on to Magnus would everything inside of him. 

Forever. 

“I can see the wheels churning in your head, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled lightly as he observed Alec, eyes half-lidded in a dreamy state as Alec melted at the love reflecting back at him. 

“I’m just…I’m so happy, Magnus.” The smile on Alec’s face grew wider as he let the feeling overtake him, the weight of Magnus on top of him grounding him with certainty. 

As tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall, Magnus leaned towards him to press a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. His mouth moved slowly, dragging over Alec with a slow, steady heat. Magnus pulled back ever so slightly so he could speak, the words ghosting over Alec’s lips from their closeness. 

“I’ve lived many years, my dear Alexander. I’ve had many poignant moments and memories to keep with me. But I say this with earnest…nothing has made me happier than marrying you. Today was undoubtedly the best day of my long life.” 

Alec couldn’t take it, he just needed to kiss him again. He grasped Magnus’s beautiful face in his hands and spun them over on the bed. With Magnus now beneath them, Alec kissed him fiercely, the insistent press of their lips conveying all the love he could. 

Magnus moaned gently as he kissed back, his arms circling around Alec’s waist and sending chills up his spine. 

Alec whispered back against Magnus’s lips, breaking the kiss for a moment. “If I’m married to you forever, the best day of my life is going to be every single day.” 

He could see Magnus swallow at that declaration, his eyes filled with tears as he bit his lip gently. They both had come so far to find this love. So much pain, so much uncertainty about what their future would hold. 

And now, here they were. Their future was hopeful, magical, and entwined in each other. 

Eternity with Magnus was the greatest gift he’ll ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on tumblr [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
